NightSisters Spellweaver Clan History
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Nightsisters Spelleaver Clan History the Spellweaver Nightsisters were orginally the order of the sith witch, Darth Kia along with Darth A'mira went to dathomir after the destruction of ilum and the witch tower there. Do to Darth Kia's mother was from Dathomir orgina lly and Kia had traveled and delt with the Nightsisters on several occations. At that time Darth Kia who's mother was Dathomirian and Darth A'mira crushed the great canyon clan nightsisters and took them over. Darth Kia took the role of High Mother and leader Darth A'mira became the High Elder For several years they worked on dathomir with there sisters of the clan to make the clan stronger, useing all the Nightsisters magic and the Sith Magic they knew to do so. They used the foundation of the Nigh tsisters order to make there order very uniqe compared to sith groups. the order is called Clan or Sisterhoood like the old nightsisters were. The Clan is run like a family not like a high archy like with sit h orders. The clan leader rules for life and has six clan elders, at moment the elders are only 3 so 3 are still being looked for, the clan is set in three stages, spellweavers who do the dark magic, warriors who are fearless fighters and are ready to fight at a words notice, and Assassins who hide in plan sight and spy on those outside the clan and who can kill and vanish with out a whisper.The clan is not like sith in where you have a single lord teaching a apprentice. but the clan is a family a new member is a initiate and is under the training of all sisters, once the initiate becomes a full sister, she chooses which line she will follow. and all sisters aid her in her training. as she will aid with any new intiate.the clan is only loyal to there own sisters all those outside the clan are seen as usable resorces. Men even sith or jedi are seen as second class and are seen as ither cannon fooder for battle or breeding stock nothing more. and in cases some males end up slaves of the clan. slaves in the clan that are owned by a sister are seen as status simble but only full sisters can own slaves, initiates are forbiden from owning a slave unless she brings it with her. but still only one may come with her, She can ither give the other one to the clan or sale it off. the rp the clan does is more family orintated and happy among us. we are really like sisters and laugh and train together. we will have special occations where sistes will party such as the night of new sisters. and remember of our fallen sisters of the past. we are not your typical group, we strive to bring a fresh look at using the force. and how we rp and do things. we have the most extensive libary on swrp in all of sl and its open to all of th clan to use, and we hope everyone does use it to aid in the rp. we stress rp above all not just meter combat.